Las Intermitencias del Tiempo
by Eduardo Neviani
Summary: Sango es la reencarnación de una antigua alquimista, el tiempo la ha alcanzado en su presente, ahora deberá lidiar con lo bueno y lo malo que su vida anterior arrastra hasta hoy. SangoXInuyasha InuxKag
1. Epílogo

**LAS INTERMITENCIAS DEL TIEMPO**

Epílogo

Es el año 1560 han pasado 14 años desde la muerte de Kikyo y faltan 36 años para la llegada de Kagome a la era feudal, los días no eran muy diferentes, las personas luchaban constantemente con los demonios incluso parecían tenerlos más cerca, en una relación tan íntima que conocían las debilidades de los otros, con la desaparición de la perla de Shikon los demonios que atacaban eran más débiles, pero también más astutos.

La aldea de los exterminadores de demonios tenía 2 personajes peculiares, capaces de exterminar cualquier monstruo, era una pareja joven que tenía a un pequeño bebé, él era el líder de la aldea, su nombre era Funyuri y era un guerrero eficaz, una enorme cicatriz atravesaba su ceja izquierda, incluso era ciego de su ojo izquierdo, su otro ojo era de color azul, tenía el cabello corto, era alto y su katana era su fiel amiga, llevaba el apodo de su amor: "Sango" ella por su parte era una gran alquimista, su nombre era Akemi, era capaz de hacer cualquier posición para deshacerse de los demonios incluso era capaz de remediar malestares al resto de los exterminadores, era la mejor alquimista de la historia para muchos, por eso la apodaban "Sango" era fuerte como el coral del mar, era idéntica a Sango, su cabello y sus rasgos, incluso su voz era la misma que recibía las mañanas con belleza.

Transcurrían los últimos días de diciembre, Funyuri y Akemi fueron contratados por un hombre feudal para deshacerse de un demonio que llevaba por nombre "Naraku".

La batalla transcurría, Funyuri atacaba a Naraku pero este parecía no recibir daño, Akemi a lo lejos trataba con conjuros de encerrar al demonio, hasta que este enfureció, atacando a ambos, dejándolos apenas vivos para su sucia perversión y verlos morir, Akemi sostuvo una poción y la bebió, hizo a Funyuri beber, y dijo:

- Con esta pócima podremos reencarnar, reencarnar y encontrarnos, con la misma cicatriz que ahora llevo en mi espalda, con la cicatriz que cruza tu rostro, así nos reconoceremos…..

Akemi murió, pero Funyuri aún no lo hacía, Naraku había oído todo entonces arrastró el cuerpo de Funyuri que no podía poner resistencia, hacia una pequeña cueva, sello su cuerpo y le hablo enseguida.

- Tu cuerpo y alma permanecerán aquí sellados, en este hueco de tierra, no reencarnarás, y Akemi en su próxima vida no sabrá si quiera quien eres, hasta que yo muera tu cuerpo se liberará, ¿sabes que eso significa que estarás aquí siempre? Jajajaja.

Naraku cerró la cueva con un campo de energía el cuerpo y alma de Funyuri quedaron intactos, hasta hoy.


	2. Despertar

CHAPTER I

DESPERTAR

Hay ruidos, escucha de nuevo, siente de nuevo, parece eso una luz pero no está seguro de ello, Funyuri ha despertado de nuevo, coge su katana "sango" de su cintura, sólo tienen vagos recuerdos de Akemi muriendo y el siendo arrastrado por Naraku, y hoy ha despertado, justo hoy que Naraku ha sido derrotado muy lejos de ahí, pero porqué está así, se supone que reencarnaría, y… es el mismo, el mismo cuerpo, o eso ven sus ojos, ahora Funyuri sale de la cueva, camina sin rumbo unos momentos hasta quedar frente a un riachuelo, se agacha a beber y ve su cara reflejada en el agua, es el mismo, la cicatriz en su ojos, su incapacidad visual en este, su cabello corto y revuelto, qué ha pasado aquí, qué ha pasado en él, se pone de pie y ve un resplandor que cubre el cielo, "viene de allá" se dice a sí mismo, Funyuri comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, días y noches pasaron, pero cuando por fin llego ahí todo se había dicipado, había llegado tarde, sólo encontró una parte de las ropas de mandril de Naraku, "Naraku has muerto", dice en su mente, y vuelve a caminar, camina sin rumbo, buscando dirección.

Han pasado varias semanas desde que la perla de shikon desapareció, y en su paso cerró la puerta que permitía a Kagome viajar de un mundo al otro, Inuyasha había estado deprimido durante varios días, pero trataba de calmar sus tristeza con la compañía de sus amigos ahora que vivían en le aldea de Kaede, sin embargo, la que parecía estar más consternada a pesar de que Kohaku seguía con vida, era Sango, sentía una inquietud que no podía explicar siquiera a Miroku, era como si algo en la lejanía le llamará a presentarse, después de pensarlo durante un buen tiempo decidió que tenía que volver a su antigua aldea, sólo faltaba decirle a los demás que partiría, los reunió al amanecer, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo y hasta Kirara se reunieron con ella.

- Bueno chicos, sólo los reuní para decirles que me ausentaré un tiempo, no me iré como Kohaku a seguir con la tradición de nuestra aldea, pero necesito regresar y pensar algunas cosas, volveré tan pronto como crea conveniente.

- Podríamos acompañarte Sango, incluso podríamos aligerar tu carga mientras viajas. – Dijo Miroku

- Perdone su excelencia pero debo hacer esto sola, incluso quería pedirles que cuidaran de Kirara, yo estaré bien, después de derrotar a Naraku no existe un demonios que no pueda vencer por mi cuenta, de cualquier forma no estaré mucho tiempo fuera. – Dijo Sango

- Sólo nos queda acatar su petición Miroku, entiendo tu preocupación pero Sango volverá, al menos tienes la certeza de eso. – Dijo Inuyasha

- Ésta bien Sango, sólo me resta desearte suerte, espero que vuelvas pronto. – Miroku abraza a Sango y le regala un beso en la mejilla, Sango le contesta con un sonrisa.

Sango pone a hiraikotsu a su espalda y comienza a caminar, antes de adentrarse al bosque más cercano voltea a ver a sus amigos, y agitando el brazo se despide por última vez para comenzar un viaje a lo desconocido, con Naraku al menos sabía que buscaba y a donde iba, ahora no sabía que le deparaba su futuro inmediato, pero ya ha dado el primer paso sobre la hierba, ahora sólo queda esperar.

MIroku se quedó pensando unos minutos después de decidir y también comunicar sus planes a los demás.

- Inuyasha, seguiré a Sango a la distancia, estaré cerca para protegerla pero no lo suficiente como para incomodarla o alertar de mi presencia.

- Porque no sólo respetas su decisión, ella necesita pensar algunas cosas.

- Espero que comprendas mi postura Inuyasha, pero tengo miedo de perderla después de lo que sucedió con Kagome que no ha podido regresar con nosotros.

- hmm…..

- Sólo quería decírtelo Inuyasha, partiré de inmediato.

- Espera Miroku, iré contigo, tengo que perder el tiempo en algo, así que te acompañare, así si encontramos algún peligro sería más fácil deshacernos de él, ahora que no tienes el agujero de tu mano y Sango está distraída será mejor que también vaya.

- Es tu decisión Inuyasha, sólo pide a Kaede cuide de Shippo y Kirara mientras volvemos.

Miroku e Inuyasha emprendieron camino a la aldea de los exterminadores unas horas después que Sango, el olfato de Inuyasha les serviría para acercarse lo suficiente a Sango sin alertarle de su presencia, así que caminaron en la misma dirección, sin saber cuál era el miedo que lo rodeaba Miroku iba pensativo, todo el viaje fue en silencio.

Funyuri ha cambiado de parecer, después de varias semanas de vagar buscando indicios de su pasado no ha encontrado nada, peor algo casi como un susurro lo llama, se detiene en medio de la pradera, el susurro se hace más débil hasta que se pierde en su mente, "Akemi" piensa, cierra sus puños y mira al suelo, caen lágrimas sobre el césped, Funyuri alza su vista de nuevo, comienza a caminar, aquel susurró parece provenir de la antigua aldea de los exterminadores, "ven" escuchaba una y otra vez, después de varios suspiros comienza su camino de nuevo, se dirige a la aldea al igual que Sango y los demás, pero a diferencia de todos ellos, él es el único que sabe lo que está buscando, y ahora tendrá frente a frente a su destino.


	3. Al Anochecer

CHAPTER II

AL ANOCHECER

Año 1556:

Akemi, aquella alquimista famosa por exterminar demonios algunos años atrás, se había visto en la necesidad de cambiar su hogar, ahora vivía en una pequeña choza en la profundidad del bosque, se había alejado de la gente ya que la han llamado bruja por su capacidad para hacer posiciones, además de que gracias a su entrenamiento en magia podía manipular los elementos, agua, aire, tierra y fuego. Su parecido con Sango era aún mayo en esta época, ya que ambas lucirían la misma edad si se encuentran, Akemi siempre usaba una túnica roja con detalles en color negro, no solía alejarse mucho de la choza ya que los demonios y gente de las cercanías intentaba atacarla al sólo verla. La noche se aproximaba, las nubes negras presagiaban lluvia, sólo había sonidos de aves en las inmediaciones, Akemi preparaba una poción en su laboratorio cuando estallido la hizo salir, era una enorme ave demonio destruyendo todo a su paso, Akemi corrió hacía ella y la enfrento, trato de anular sus ataques con fuego y aire, pero el demonio era demasiado poderoso, Akemi levanto su Katana y batalló ferozmente con el demonio, se le agotaban las ideas y el demonio no perdía fuerza, el demonio aleteo y arrojo a Akemi a un árbol, la fuerza del golpe hizo que ella soltara la Katana, el ave arremetió de nuevo contra ella atacando con sus enormes garras la velocidad fue demasiada y Akemi sólo pudo voltearse, el ave le perforo la espalda con una de sus garras y ella empezó a sangrar, estaba atrapada de espaldas al ave y la cara acorralada en aquel árbol gigante que a pesar de la fuerza empleada por el demonio no había caído, Akemi suspiro, "este es el fin" se dijo a si misma, un relámpago cruzo en el bosque, la luz cegó a Akemi y al ave, y en un momento Akemi había dejado de ser aplastada por garras y árbol, el ave cayo, partiéndose en varios pedazos, al caer el ave se evaporo, entre los restos del demonio emergió un hombre, tenía un traje de exterminador, con sólo una hombrera, y detalles azules en codos hombros y peto, el hombre tenía una cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo izquierdo, y era ciego del mismo, camino en dirección a Akemi y le habló.

- ¿Estás bien? – El hombre mira la herida en su espalda y saca un pequeño frasco.

- No, duele demasiado, ¿qué tienes ahí? No quiero que me pongas nada. – Dijo una Akemi temerosa.

- Tranquila sólo es para tratar la herida, no te haré daño.

- No me importa, yo tengo mis propios ungüentos.

- Eres…..

- Soy una alquimista, no necesito de eso para mejorarme.

- Puede que tengas razón pero tu herida es demasiado profunda, y necesitaras descansó, permíteme llevarte a mi aldea, soy el líder de la aldea de los exterminadores.

- ¿Aldea de los exterminadores? – Pregunto Akemi con extrañesa.

- Sí, exterminamos demonios si la paga es buena, además de curar tus heridas, creo que una alquimista será una gran adquisición para nuestra aldea. Por cierto me llamo Funyuri, ¿ Tú eres?

- Akemi, soy la alquimista Akemi.

- Akemi, me gusta tu nombre, si no te importa, te llamaré "Sango" como mi Katana, eres fuerte como el coral (sango). - Funyuri levanta a Akemi y la carga con sus brazos, Akemi se sonroja, pero el estado de sus heridas hace que se desmaye en el momento, Fuyuri camina entre el bosque y camina a su aldea, ha comenzado a llover, el cubre la cara de Akemi con su capucha roja, y sólo acierta a mirarla, "es tan hermosa" se dice, y la noche al fin cubre el cielo, aquella noche en que se conocieron brillaba como ninguna a pesar de la lluvia.

Año 1597

El Sol brilla a lo alto, Sango se levanta del césped en donde durmió la noche anterior, se mira en el riachuelo más cercano y limpia su cara y manos, sus pensamientos comienzan a cerrarla más, dejándola lejos de la realidad, "que es lo que quiero encontrar" repetía su mente una y otra vez, se levanta y monta su hiraikotsu a sus espaldas, vuelve a caminar, está muy cerca de la aldea, sólo le toma un par de horas estar al pie de aquellos escombros que antes eran su hogar. Inuyasha y Miroku van muy pendientes detrás de ella, pero ambos continúan durmiendo, no se han percatado de que Sango ya ha caminado durante varias horas.

Sango llego a la aldea, entro por aquella enorme puerta destruida, y la muralla en ruinas parecía haber perdido su antiguo brillo, camino entre los escombros, vio el antiguo templo del pueblo, se dirigió a donde solía estar su casa, vio con un poco de nostalgia la madera quemada y el antiguo porche de su hogar destruidos se agacho y observo, poco después de ver todo eso levanto la mirada, y vio una pequeña choza que aún se mantenía en pie, camino hacia ella, pero algo extraño pasaba, cada paso era un latido en su corazón, un miedo que cubría su cuerpo al acercarse a aquella casita, tenía frío a pesar de la intensidad del sol, quedaba menos espacio entre ella y la puerta de la choza, el polvo que levantaba sus pies disminuía con sus pasos cada vez más lentos y débiles, Sango se introdujo en la choza que era diminuta, la luz no lograba penetrar en su interior, sólo estaba la luz que ofrecía la puerta de la entrada, y los pequeños agujeros en el techo que permitían entrar algunos rayos de luz, Sango miro dentro, había otra pequeña luz, un incienso tal vez, olía muy bien, la silueta de un hombre también podía presenciarse entre la sombra, aquella sombra se movió, se ha levantado, y volteo en dirección a Sango, ella imagino lo peor, creo que me intentaran atacar, cogió la agarradera de su hiraikotsu y espero un golpe, aquel ente oscuro habló:

- ¿Quién interrumpió mi meditación? – Aquel hombre se acero a Sango hasta el punto que ella salió de la choza, y antes de que aquel hombre saliera, Sango intento golpear con Hirakotsu a aquel hombre, el golpe fue detenido fácilmente, Sango se quedó sorprendida por la fuerza de aquel sujeto, se hizo para atrás y vio a aquel hombre con traje de exterminador, los detalles azules de su traje brillaban, vio aquella cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo y se quedó inmóvil..

- ¿Quién eres y por qué llevas un traje de exterminador?

- Akemi…. Tú…. – El hombre trata de acercarse a Sango pero ella lo aleja y sigue preguntando.

- ¡Aléjate! no sé quién diablos eres.

- Soy yo Akemi… Funyuri… ¿o debería llamarte Sango? – Funyuri se quedó parado frente a ella con una impresión de asombro, después de oír su nombre Sango bajo su guardia y dejo caer a Hiraikotsu, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar en demasía, de pronto había cosas que olvidaba de sus recuerdos, y nuevos recuerdos ocupaban a los viejos, dos recuerdos en el mismo lugar, dos recuerdo ocupando el mismo espacio, Sango dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cogió su cabeza con sus manos y de pronto todo se volvió nebuloso, los recuerdos de una y otra vida se mezclaron, miro al cielo y luego directo a Funyuri…

- Funyuri….. – Funyuri se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que Sango y se fundieron en un abrazo, un abrazo que parecía perpetuarse por toda la mañana, toda una vida, han roto la barrera del tiempo.


	4. Revelaciones

CHAPTER 03

REVELACIONES

Año 1558

Han pasado dos años desde el primer encuentro de Akemi y Funyuri, se han labrado una fuerte reputación como exterminadores, sobre todo después de que Akemi creara un gas capaz de ayuntar a los demonios más poderosos, esto después de un encuentro con Sesshomaru que increíblemente tuvo que huir a pesar de ser inmune al veneno y casi cualquier cosa hecha por los humanos, ellos se dirigían al lago más cercano, Akemi ahora vestía con la ropa clásica de los exterminadores con detalles en color rojo, y una capucha morada que cubría su cabeza y cabello, llegando a aquel lago ambos se sentaron, se cogieron de las manos como solían hacer cada vez que terminaban con algún demonio, miraban las copas de los árboles y escuchaban el cantó leve de las aves, podrían verse volando junto a ellas, sin moverse de su lugar, se habían enamorado desde aquella oscura noche en que se encontraron por primera vez, aunque ese amor era lo que los hacía fuertes ahora, era un terrible arma de doble filo, Akemi acercaba su cabeza a Funyuri hasta que termina recargada en su hombro, no hay necesidad de hablarse para estos dos amantes, sobre todo ahora que están tan cerca, que su corazón late con el copas de los días, suspiran al mismo tiempo, Akemi mira a Funyuri, con un leve semblante de felicidad, y dice el único par de palabras que saldría de ellos ese día.

- Estoy embarazada…. – Funyuri la mira, acaricia su cabello, mira en el fondo de sus ojos y la besa en su labio inferior, desde entonces, el tiempo no ha corrido en aquel lugar.

Año 1597

El abrazo se había prolongado para ambos, pero Sango miro el Sol una sola vez, se dio cuenta que desde su llegada a la aldea de los exterminadores este no se había movido, entonces se alejó de Funyuri.

- ¿Qué pasa con el Sol? ¿Estamos dentro de un campo de energía? ¿Qué tramas?

- Tranquila Sango, tenía que poner una barrera para que el demonio y el monje que te siguen no interrumpan nuestra plática.

Los pensamientos de Sango volvieron a golpearse entre si, ocupado diversas realidades en una sola, "Miroku, Inuyasha" pensó, pero los recuerdos de Akemi también al ser los suyos le impedían marcharse de ahí y dejar a Funyuri, sólo le quedaba escuchar.

- Bien y que quieres Funyuri, debo marcharme en cualquier momento.

- Ven, vamos al lago, ya sabes el camino, ahí hablaremos.

Caminaron con cierta lentitud, pero más rápido de lo que hubieran pensado llegaron al la orilla de aquel lago.

- ¿Y bien Funyuri?

- ¿No lo notas Sango? – Sango se inclinó y metió una de sus manos al agua, ella comenzó sonreír, sabía de qué se trataba.

- El agua no corre bajo mis dedos, el pasto tampoco se mueve Funyuri.

- Así es Sango, el tiempo aquí no corre, no tiene transición, no hay influencia de él sobre este pasto, esta agua, y los árboles más cercanos.

- Te refieres a aquella tarde, lo sé bien, pero… ¿Qué pretendes con esto Funyuri?

- Entrar en tus pensamientos, trato de que no sea tan difícil para ti, tus pensamientos pueden combinarse y podrías confundir este tiempo con lo que pasamos hace una vida, además, también me gustaría tener una explicación sobre lo que me ha pasado, sé que Naraku me sello, pero morí ese día, no he reencarnado, ha pasado algo con la poción que me diste aquella noche.

- No, la poción estaba bien, es sólo que no moriste ese día Funyuri. – Sango se levantó y miro a Funyuri, puso su mano en el pecho de Funyuri. – No temas, pasará cuando deba de pasar, yo no intervendré en tu muerte, estamos destinados a encontrarnos.

Funyuri miro a Sango y ella a él, sus miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron así un largo tiempo, como aquella tarde, el silencio era el mejor amante, los recuerdos de Akemi, se apoderaban de los de Sango.

- Debemos encontrarla rápido Inuyasha.

- Calma Miroku, los tengo, aquí hay un gran campo de energía, creo que es a donde ha entrado Sango, sólo necesito destruirlo y podré percibir su olor para encontrarla.

Inuyasha dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y desenvaino a colmillo de acero, y lanzo su ataque sobre aquel campo de energía, el campo se desvaneció, pero Inuyasha no logró percibir el aroma de Sango cerca, al informarle a Miroku este se alarmo, pero después de un par de suspiros continuaron su camino, se dirigían a la aldea de los exterminadores, ya sólo era cuestión de algunos pasos para llegar.

Funyuri aparto la vista de Sango y miro al cielo.

- ¿Pasa algo Funyuri?

- El campo de energía fue destruido, tenemos visitas.

- Es hora de que confronte mis dos mundos Funyuri.

- No aún no, necesito respuestas antes, debemos irnos. – Funyuri cogió a Sango de la mano y ambos corrieron por los árboles, aún no era momento de este encuentro, pero nadie decide eso, el destino es intuitivo, y sólo el tiempo dirá si se prolonga o no este encuentro.


	5. El Efecto de Cazar Demonios

CHAPTER 04

El Efecto de Cazar Demonios

Año 1559

Funyuri y Akemi entraron a una extraña cueva, tenía que exterminar a un demonio que al parecer absorbía la esencia vital de las personas para convertirla en energía, que aquel monstruo aprovecharía para sus propios bienes, para su fortuna, o al menos eso creían por el momento, el demonio era una especia extraña de reptil que no ofreció gran resistencia a la katana de Funyuri, Akemi y Funyuri se adentraron aún más de la cueva para intentar de encontrar el lugar donde aquel demonio guardaba sus poderes, Funyuri era cauteloso y cuidaba demasiado de Akemi, pues apenas un par de meses atrás había tenido un pequeño bebé, un pequeño varón, vagaron por un buen rato por la cueva buscando pistas, hasta que Akemi habló a Funyuri, había encontrado una extraña caja, era pequeña y radiaba una luz roja en el espacio de su abertura, Funyuri abrió aquella caja, dentro de la caja había un pequeño zafiro rojo, era lo que irradiaba aquella luz cegadora, Funyuri lo admiro por un momento junto a Akemi, de pronto el zafiro se apagó y la luz salió de él como un estallido, golpeo el pecho de Akemi y la hizo caer varios metros atrás, Funyuri corrió de inmediato a donde se encontraba Akemi, el golpe de aquella luz sobre las paredes cavernosas de las piedras había desgarrado parte de sus ropas de exterminadora, la cicatriz en su espalda brillaba igual que aquel zafiro, Funyuri se alarmo y levanto a Akemi, lo recostó en su regazo y se deshizo de su capucha, la miro con temor, un frio terrible recorría su espalda, acerco a Akemi aún más esperando lo peor.

- Akemi… háblame por favor, algo así de simple no puede terminar contigo.

- Ni lo hará amor…

Akemi logró despertar miro a Funyuri y le regalo un beso compasivo, el miedo se había disipado tan rápido como llego, Akemi se levantó por su propia cuenta, salieron de la cueva, la noche ya cubría el cielo, caminaron juntos a la aldea, pero algo extraño pasaba en Akemi, la luz, el zafiro que ahora llevan, todo era confuso, Akemi se detuvo un momento y Funyuri con ella, ella veía sus manos, parecía que algo no iba bien, abrió sus palmas y frunció el ceño, miro un árbol en la lejanía, y una ráfaga de fuego salió de su mano hasta llegar a aquel árbol, Funyuri miro con miedo y asombro, Akemi miro sus manos de nuevo y abrió la caja del zafiro que llevaba Funyuri, el zafiro había cambiado de color, ahora era amarillo, Akemi siguió caminando, cogió la mano de un Funyuri asustado y regresaron entro lo espeso de la noche, la luz de un árbol en llamas y la ausencia de las estrellas, a la misma aldea de cada día, el silencio era alarmante.

Año 1597

Funyuri y Sango corrieron un largo trayecto por el bosque, se detuvieron pensado que ya habían dejado atrás a los intrusos, Funyuri suspiro y miro al suelo, cuando se preparó para hablar con Sango algo apareció, un bulto rojo cayó desde la copa de uno de los árboles cercanos, era Inuyasha y tenía un semblante duro y enojado, detrás de ellos apareció Miroku, ambos se acercaron a Funyuri y comenzaron a interrogarlo, Funyuri dio unos pasos atrás y puso su mano sobre su Katana, esperando desenfundarla en el momento preciso.

- ¿Dime quién te crees que eres para huir así con Sango? – Dijo Inuyasha

- Nos has causado problemas amigo, y ahora queremos respuestas. – Completo Miroku.

Mientras ellos conversaban y una pelea era inminente, Sango cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra y el pasto apenas visible del bosque, todos voltearon a verla y trataron de acercarse, pero una luz radiante de color azul cubrió su cuerpo, Inuyasha y Miroku se quedaron pasmados, Funyuri sabiendo lo que pasaba se acercó, y ayudo a Sango a levantarse, el rostro de Sango había cambiado, al menos en su semblante, vio de una manera extraña casi intimidante a Miroku e Inuyasha, el color de sus ojos había cambiado, sus ojos ahora eran de color azul, al igual que el resplandor que nació de ella, les regalo una sonrisa y advirtió.

- No se acerquen a Funyuri, o se arrepentirán, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas así que váyanse, no tienen nada que hacer aquí, volveré cuando sea prudente.

- Pero Sango… - dijo Miroku, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo o decir más, Sango abrió la palma de su mano izquierda y apuntando al suelo hizo nacer relámpagos de ella, un halo parecido a una tormenta la rodeo junto a funyuri, de pronto ellos desaparecieron, dejando a Inuyasha y Miroku solos, incrédulos en lo que vieron, Miroku se sentía agobiado, como si Sango se hubiera ido para siempre, estaba derrotado, puso una rodilla en el suelo y cogió un poco de la tierra quemada que dejo aquel halo que hizo desaparecer a Sango y Funyuri, miro al frente y antes de gesticular o gritar una palabra con toda esa furia que guardaba Inuyasha le habló.

- Esto es extraño, algo no va bien Miroku, debemos seguirlos.

- Tienes razón Inuyasha, no tenemos tiempo que perder. – Ambos corrieron sin saber a dónde ir.

- ¿Dónde estamos Sango?

- Donde todo comenzó Funyuri.

- ¿Hemos vuelto a la cueva?

- Sí, dame el zafiro, debe cambiar su color o nos meteremos en un lio.

- ¿Por qué?

- He encontrado el balance entre el ahora, y el antes, sí el zafiro es perturbado puede que Akemi tome el control y no tenga recuerdos de ahora, o pasé al revés y Sango se apodere de todo y no recuerde lo que pase contigo ni en mi vida como Akemi, hay algo más allá Funyuri, hay algo tirando de los hilos del destino que nos quiere conducir a un lugar que aún no logró descifrar, pero depende de nosotros exterminar lo que se avecina.

- ¿Crees que tenga que ver con los Amos Ideales?

- Sí, los mismos que corrompiero los sellos del Zafiro esa noche que peleábamos con Naraku, este es el único indicio que tenemos de ello, debemos encontrarlos.

El silencio se apodero de la poca luz que se veía desde aquella cueva, Sango improviso una antorcha y ambos entraron a esa vieja cueva, cogidos de la mano, cómo hubiera sido hace 40 años, hoy vuelven a respirar el mismo aire.


	6. Los Amos Ideales

CHAPTER 05

LOS AMOS IDEALES

Últimos días del año 1559

Akemi y Funyuri descansan sentado dentro de una choza, entra un anciano con ayuda de un pequeño niño, se sienta frente a ellos y los mira sus ojos, el semblante duro que ofrecían los dos exterminadores.

- Entonces anciano, cuéntanos, qué es lo que sabes sobre el zafiro, hemos esperado demasiado por esta información.

- Lo sé y lamento la demora, todo la información que tengo es de mi abuelo, y siempre pensé que se trataba de una leyenda, fue hace 150 años que debido a los problemas por la existencia de la perla de Shikon los amos ideales se vieron forzados a crear 3 zafiros para mantener el equilibrio de la energía, el zafiro que ustedes tienen cambia de color conforme los amos ideales deseen, ustedes poseen el zafiro de la luz, y te ha elegido a ti chica, para ser su portadora, el otro zafiro es azul en su totalidad y no sufre cambios, es el zafiro oscuro sólo puede ser usado por los demonios, y esta el zafiro blanco, ese pertenece a los amos ideales, y es para mantener el equilibrio entre ambos zafiros, la maldad que rodeaba a todos aquellos que trataban de destruir la perla de shikon hizo a los amos ideales crear estos zafiros para crear un equilibrio general en las energías, ellos son los encargados de recibir las almas de aquellos seres que han perdido la vida, ellos las dividen entre almas puras e impuras, al parecer tuvieron problemas con el exceso de almas impuras y eso llevo a que los portadores de estos zafiros sean encargados de purificar las almas que destruyen, el único problema es que es algo raro que permanezcan aquí los zafiros cuando la perla de shikon fue destruida hace más de 10 años, tengan cuidado, hay demonios que ignoran estos poderes, pero si se llegasen a enterar los perseguirían por el zafiro y regresaríamos a aquella época oscura en que todos peleaban por la perla de Shikon.

- Entonces eso explica los poderes mágicos que ha adquirido Akemi desde su contacto con el zafiro ¿no es así?

- Exacto y por ello deben estar alertas, ahora eres más poderosa que cualquiera, pero si los amos ideales lo deciden pueden quitarte todo lo que te han otorgado, sólo corrompiendo el zafiro puedes librarte de sus desiciones, yo te recomendaría hacerlo niña, los dioses y deidades son malos por naturaleza, usa tu poder conresponsabilidad.

- Gracias así lo haré.

Funyuri y Akemi se levantan y agradecen al anciano su ayuda, se preparan para salir rumbo a su aldea, montan sus caballos y galopan por el resto de la noche, tienen un poder inimaginable.

Año 1597

Sango y Funyuri caminaban por la cueva, caminaron durante un largo tiempo hasta llegar al que parecía ser el fin de la cueva.

- ¿Qué pasa Sango?

- Este es el lugar para abril el portal.

- ¿A dónde nos llevara ese portal?

- A encontrar a uno de los amos ideales.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Cuando morí fui a dar con uno de ellos, no sé cómo son, ni quienes, pero sé que son cuatro, y sé dónde se encuentran, tenemos que detener lo que hacen, cuando mi alma vagaba por uno de sus infiernos me di cuenta de muchas cosas, están recolectando almas y las está corrompiendo, Naraku era parte de una distracción, por eso tenía tanto poder, por eso había deidades ayudándolo, y lo peor es que por eso el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad se quebró, eso depende de nosotros, de este zafiro, tenemos que detener todo si queremos encontrarnos Funyuri.

- Entiendo…. Debemos adentrarnos y acabar con esto de una vez.

- Prepárate amor, tenemos compañía. – Funyuri sonríe y toma unos shuriken de su pierna y los arroja hacía atrás, Sango con el poder de zafiro hace que se prendan en llamas y termina su camino entre las rocas, ya iluminado el camino, se notan dos personas que evitaron el ataque, eran Inuyasha y Miroku, Inuyasha ya con tessaiga preparada para atacar se para frente a Funyuri y Sango.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Sango exterminador inútil? – Dijo Inuyasha con furia.

- Deja que venga con nosotros y no habrá pelea que lamentar. – Completo Miroku

- Ustedes no logran entender lo que hacemos, y no espero que lo hagan, y tampoco han hecho caso a mi advertencia de que si se metían con Funyuri se arrepentirían, aún les guardo aprecio Inuyasha, también a usted su excelencia, pero es momento de dar vuelta a la hoja, mi pasado me ha alcanzado y sólo por eso no los matare. – Sango extendió su mano y lazo una esfera de energía a Inuyasha, este se protegió con tessaiga pero al contacto con aquella esfera tessaiga perdió su forma y se transformó en una espada oxidada, la esfera siguió su curso y golpeo a Inuyasha que termino también golpeando a Miroku, con los dos en el suelo, Sango creo un campo de energía para impedirles el paso a donde se encontraba, Funyuri lanzo a Sango su katana, al tocar la katana se volvió oscura con los bordes de un color azul profundo, Sango corto el viento, todo se quedaron mirando, y después de unos segundos un desgarro cruzo el aire ahí situado, lograba verso otro lugar diferente, un lugar montañoso, era un portal al que Sango llamo el primer infierno, Sango tomo a Funyuri de la mano y ambos saltaron al portal mientras Miroku e Inuyasha trataban de hacer algo contra el campo de energía, el portal desaparecio en el momento en que ellos saltaron a él, Miroku cayó de rodillas e Inuyasha se encontraba furioso.

- Tranquilo Miroku, sé cómo podemos encontrarlos, aunque no te gustará la idea.

- Tienes razón, no lo había pensado antes, debemos ir con Sesshomaru, nos ayude o no….

- Es el único que tiene respuestas para esto.

Ambos emprendieron rumbo a las afueras de la cueva, para ahora buscar a Sesshomaru en un silencio tormentoso, a que podría referirse Sango con decirles que no logra entender lo que hacen.

- Sango qué es este lugar.

- Es el primer infierno, uno de los amos ideales se posiciona aquí, veras diversas almas, aquí todos mantenemos nuestra forma humana, pero sólo somos almas, no morimos, no vivimos.

Funyuri observaba alrededor, el cielo era de color anaranjado en su totalidad, sólo poblado por algunos espectros de humo y no más, el suelo era un montón de arena blanca y piedras negras, que formaban las montañas, y todo lo que la vista alcanzaba a mostrar.

- El paisaje es escalofriante. – Dijo Funyuri.

- Lo sé… por eso debemos continuar, debemos evitar que nos separen de nuevo. – Una lágrima corrió por el rostro de Sango, Funyuri se acercó y la limpio con su mano, para después caminar con ella sin dirección alguna, los amos ideales harían presencia por si mismos.

…..

Tokyo 1997

¿Qué pasa ahora? …. El pozo… esa luz roja…. ¿Puedo viajar de nuevo?… creo que es eso… "Kagome ¿dónde estás?" …. Voy a entrar…..


	7. Un Alma Partida en Dos

CHAPTER 06

UN ALMA PARTIDA EN DOS

Año 1560 días antes de enfrentar a Naraku.

- Funyuri….

- ¿Qué pasa Akemi?

- El zafiro…. Ha cambiado de color. – Le muestra el Zafiro a Funyuri

- Gris, jamás había estado de ese color.

- También he perdido los poderes Funyuri, no puedo usar magia. – Funyuri se acerca y la abraza.

- Tranquila, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para protegerte, por nuestro hijo, por ti, aún después de la muerte. – Akemi besa a Funyuri y le regala una sonrisa.

- Gracias, yo también estaré ahí, a pesar del tiempo.

- Es nuestro juramento, mañana Naraku será historia.

Año 1597

Sango y Funyuri siguen caminando por la arena blanca, no saben ya cuánto camino han recorrido, ni cuánto tiempo han estado haciéndolo, Sango se detiene, Funyuri se queda a su lado, aunque no sabe por qué Sango ha detenido el recorrido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Este es el lugar, aquí debe estar la deidad de la sombra. – Sangi extiende sus brazos y la arena se empieza a levantar, cierra sus ojos y un portal parecido al anterior se abre, pero en lugar de quedar sólo en un espacio determinado cubre todo a su alcance, la arena es ahora negra, el cielo azul pálido.

- ¿Todo era una ilusión Sango?

- Sí, ahora emergerá la deidad de las sombras, uno de los cuatro amos ideales.

Una luz nace entre la arena, la intensidad de su brillo hace que Sango y Funyuri cobra sus ojos con sus manos, la luz se hace de color rojo, y se expande, media cerca de unos 3 metros, la luz comienza a hablar.

- Akemi, Sango, Aru, Sakura…. ¿cómo te llamare ahora? Tú alma corrompida te está cegando y sólo encontraras castigo a dónde te dirijas, aunque tengas los 2 zafiros no estarás a la altura de una deidad, menos un alma impura como tú.

- ¿Impura?... ¿Sango?

- Es hora de que termine contigo, deidad, se arrepentirán de todo lo que han hecho. – Sango comienza a arrojar relámpagos con sus manos a la luz, la luz no parece sufrir daño alguno y en ese preciso momento la luz lanza un destello que hace flotar a Sango.

- Fue un error de parte de los otros amos dejarte reencarnar Sango, aún tenías maldad en tu alma, aún tienes sed de poder y quieres matar dioses, es hora de qué esto acabe.

Otra luz ahora de color blanco salió proyectada al cuerpo de Sango, Funyuri temblaba por lo sucedido pero sólo acertó a lanzar su Katana a aquella luz blanca que iba a impactar en Sango, la luz se descompuso pero termino golpeando el cuerpo de Sango de todas formas, Sango puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a gritar, Funyuri no sabía que hacer trato de acercarse pero el poder de la deidad se lo impedía, algo comenzó a fracturarse en la luz que envolvía Sango, algo parecía explosionar, cuando la deidad dejo de atacar a Sango cayó aparatosamente al suelo, pero algo cayó con ella, Funyuri se acercó pero quedó perplejo y casi congelado con lo que vio, había dos Sangos, sólo las diferenciaba la una marca en el rostro, mientas una tenía una línea cruzando su ojo izquierdo, la otra lo tenía en el derecho, la deidad volvió hablar.

- No se suponía que pasaría esto. – La Sango con la marca en el ojo derecho se levanta y comienza a reírse, con una risa escalofriantes coge uno de los zafiros y hace que se torne de color gris, apunta su palma izquierda a la deidad que apresura en tomar su forma física, la otra Sango se levanta y habla Funyuri, él se acerca a la segunda Sango con la marca en el ojo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Antes de que Funyuri conteste la deidad de las sombras, que ahora tenía un cuerpo humano oscuro en su totalidad les da el otro zafiro, y abre un portal nuevo tras ellos.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones pero para mantenernos a salvo deben ser unos errantes, del tiempo. - La deidad los empuja al portal y ambos desaparecen tras el.

- ¿Sabes qué es inútil? encontrare ese Zafiro. – Dijo Sango

- No es tan fácil ahora, tu alma se ha partido en dos, tu eres toda la maldad, todo lo oscuro y la obsesión de poder, tu otra mitad te detendrá porque es exactamente todo lo contrario a ti, además, dudo que los encuentres, han viajado en el tiempo, y ahora ya no tienes valía, ni siquiera con el zafiro.

- En eso te equivocas, Sango sigue apuntando a la deidad, y una bruma negra sale de su mano rodeada de una gran cantidad de energía, todo lo que estaba enfrente a desaparecido, la deidad, algunas montañas y el rastro de arena que ha dejado la energía, Sango se dice a sí misma "eres la deidad más débil, merecías eso, pero aún necesito el otro zafiro para acabar con los amos ideales, y convertirme en la única diosa de todo lo que vean mis ojos" Sango frunce el ceño pero se ríe maléficamente, da la espalda a todo lo que ve detrás, ve una katana en el suelo, y se agacha para cogerla, "Funyuri" piensa, "haré todo lo que este a mi alcance pare recuperarte" se toma el pecho y camina con un aura negra rodeándola, algo terrible está sucediendo en ella.

Año ?

¿Qué? El pozo no está. ¿Qué es este poblado?

Kagome ha entrado en el pozo, pero no ha llegado a la edad feudal está en un lugar completamente diferente, hay calles de piedra, hay casas de concreto, pero tienen el fiel estilo japonés en las edificaciones, camina un poco y ve luz, hay alumbrado, farolas débiles, colores perdiéndose a lo largo de esa ciudad, es antigua pero no demasiado, se detiene frente a una escultura de buda, toma su pecho con miedo, no hay gente en las calles, pero quizás sea por la hora, la noche está en su mayor punto de oscuridad pero en la ciudad, nada se nota, la oscuridad sólo está en aquel cielo con estrellas débiles, escucha unos murmullos débiles, esa voz es conocida, corre por una de las calles de piedra, hasta perderse en la inmensidad de las luces.

Año 1597

- Tienes que hacerlo Sesshomaru, tienes que abrir uno de esos desgarros con colmillo sagrado y permitirnos buscar a Sango.

- Será mejor que no te entrometas hermanito, ella ya no es Sango, y es más poderosa de lo que crees, tuve un percance hace mucho con ella, y gracias a un zafiro mágico es capaz, incluso, de matar dioses si así lo desea, no trates de pelear un combate que no te corresponde.

- Vamos Sesshomaru o lo haces, o te quitare esa espada y lo hare yo mismo. – Inuyasha desenvaina a colmillo de acero apuntando a Sesshomaru, pero este sólo ser ríe.

- Debo irme Inuyasha por cierto, esto también va para ti monje, no interfieran si no quieren morir, además si apresuras esto, Kagome que está con ellos también podría sufrir un cambio aparatoso si interfieres. – Sesshomaru se aleja de Miroku e Inuyasha.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kagome está con ellos? – Inuyasha grita pero Sesshomaru se ha marchado, voltea a ver a Miroku que se ha quedado impactado igual que él, seguirán indagando a pesar de lo que ha dicho Sesshomaru, pues a pesar de todo, las mujeres que aman se encuentran en un lugar desconocido y alejado para ellos, el tiempo esta fracturado, y todo es posible.


	8. La Ciudad de las Luces

CHAPTER 07

LA CIUDAD DE LAS LUCES

Año 1895 parte final de la guerra Sino-Japonesa

La deidad de las sombras fue exterminada por el alma negra de Sango, que prácticamente se había convertido en un ser oscuro y sediento de poder, la otra parte de Sango, la parte bondadosa había sido expulsada por la deidad de las sombras por un desgarro dimensional haciéndola viajar en el tiempo junto a Funyuri, la deidad les dio el zafiro de la luz y se escaparon con él, mientras tanto la otra Sango (que será llamada a partir de ahora Coral) escapo con el zafiro azul, el que solo podía ser utilizado por demonios, pero al canalizar su energía en negra también podía hacer uso de sus poderes, pero aún necesitaba de los otros zafiros para poder combatir con los amos ideales.

Al viajar a través del desgarro, Sango y Funyuri sintieron haber entrado en un sueño, un letargo del que apenas lograron despertar, estaban tirados en un pequeño cuarto, en cuanto Sango despertó se acercó a Funyuri y lo despertó, ambos se levantaron sin saber dónde estaban, las preguntas sobraban, ninguno sabía dónde se encontraban, caminaron un poco y salieron de la pequeña habitación, era una edificación pequeña y no albergaba nada, al salir vieron varios senderos de piedra, era una pequeña ciudad había farolas y luces obscenas alrededor, ellos no sabían porqué las farolas brillaban, a lo largo y ancho de la ciudad se dibujaban casas de concreto y piedra, caminaron por las calles, que parecían perderse en una infinidad de posibilidades, la noche los acompañaba parecía algo mágico aquel lugar, no había nadie cerca, ni una persona, hasta que detrás de ellos escucharon pasos acelerados, Sango se despojó por primera vez de su yukata y quedo en su traje de exterminadora, además de dejar a hiraikotsu en la aldea de los exterminadores, así que saco su katana para prepararse para pelear, al igual que Funyuri, que ya estaba en posición de lucha, cuando la persona que corría dio vuelta en la pequeña calle donde se encontraban Sango se quedó boquiabierta, era Kagome, ¿qué hacía aquí? Kagome que parecía agitada se calmó al ver al Sango, corrió hacía ella y la abrazo.

- ¡Sango! Me alegro de encontrarte, llevo horas en este lugar, no sé dónde estamos.

- Yo tampoco lo sé Kagome. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Atravesé el pozo pero en lugar de llegar la aldea de Kaede, termine aquí. – Sango saca de un pequeño saco que lleva en la cintura el zafiro de la luz, era color rosa, nunca había estado así.

- Tiene que ver con los zafiros Kagome estás aquí por una razón.

- ¿Qué zafiros Sango? – Sango explico con lujo de detalles a Kagome lo que ocurría, también le presento a Funyuri y le contó sobre cómo era que él tenía tanta importancia en su vida, mientras platicaba en las pequeñas calles en fuerte estallido se escuchó cerca, qué será eso se preguntaban, Kagome estaba más familiarizada con aquel sonido, Funyuri subió a una pequeña torre de guardia que estaba cerca, muy parecida a la torre de las iglesias, subió y vio desde ahí un sinfín de luces dibujándose, con un sonido estruendoso, también se oían gritos, Sango y Kagome llegaron hasta la parte de la torre donde se encontraba Funyuri y vieron lo mismo, Kagome se dio cuenta de que era disparos y les pidió que se agachasen, mientras Kagome pensaba que hacer la guerra de afueras de la ciudad se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, Kagome encontró una ballesta colgada en la misma torre, la cogió junto a algunos virotes que se encontraban colgados en la pared, Sango bajo de la torre y los demás la siguieron caminaron por algunas calles hasta llegar a una vieja casa, el portón estaba roto así que entraron y se quedaron en el jardín para cubrirse, había una hermosa fuente sin agua, parecía abandonada, la guerra ya había llegado hasta la ciudad, los disparos se escuchaban más cerca, cuando intentaron entrar aquella casa abandonada, la otra Sango apareció.

Sango salto y saco su Katana apuntando a su otro yo, Funyuri hizo lo mismo y Kagome apunto con su ballesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí impostora? – Dijo Sango

- Por favor querida llámame Coral. Hola Funyuri ¿Cómo estás querido? Vamos Sango quita a ellos de en medio, nosotras debemos terminar esto, llevo 300 años esperando que aparezcan, y ahora no dejare la posibilidad de hacerme con los dos zafiros.

- Háganse para atrás, por favor. – Sango se acercó y besó a Funyuri. – Esto acabara pronto. – Le dijo entre susurros, Funyuri y Kagome mantuvieron su distancia, Funyuri guardo su katana extra que ahora era la principal y Kagome bajo la ballesta.

Sango corrió a atacar a Coral, esta saco la antigua katana de Funyuri que ya lucía oxidad, pelearon espada con espada durante un largo y prolongado tiempo, comenzaron a usar sus poderes mágicos sus katanas se llenaron de llamas, y con la otra palma atacaban con relámpagos y hielo, los soldados habían llegado hasta el lugar, y sólo se quedaron asombrados de lo que ocurría, Sango estaba agotada, Coral no mostraba signos de agotamiento en lo que había sido una pelea hasta el momento reñida, Sango cayó de rodillas y miro a Coral, ella le sonrío y apunto su mano a ella.

- Eres buena, pero no lo suficiente se acabó el tiempo de jugar. – Una estaca de hielo salió de su mano y se dirigía a Sango, ella partió la estaca con su katana pero sólo fue un distracción de coral que le arrebato el pequeño saco de su cintura. – Ahora desaparezcan, Coral abrió otros desgarró de tiempo, y empujo a Sango y los demás, mientras se reía y una gran humareda dejaba atrás la pelea, algunos guerreros se quedaron en los alrededores contemplando la escena, Coral mato a todos alrededor con sus poderes de fuego, cuando por fin tuvo un respiro, abrió el saco sólo para desatar su furia, el zafiro no estaba había sido reemplazado por una piedra, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzó a caminar afuera de la ciudad, la ciudad de las luces yacía en llamas, moría en llamas, y Coral veía por última vez perdida aquella oportunidad de conseguir los dos zafiros y vengarse de los amos ideales.


	9. Antes del Atardecer

CHAPTER 08

Antes del Atardecer

Año 1066

Sango ha despertado Funyuri también, Kagome lo hace al final pero la pesadez de los tres es la misma, ahora no había un cuarto cubriéndolos a donde habían aparecido, sólo hay árboles y el verde pasto rodeándolos, el sol hace que tarden en abrir los ojos, cuando por fin logran despertar y estar conscientes indagan sobre su paradero, ninguno tienen idea de donde están, pero Kagome está segura de que siguen al menos en Japón, caminan durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una aldea pequeña, ahí preguntan sobre los acontecimientos recientes, pero ningún habitante capaz de decirles en qué fecha se encuentran, salen de aquella aldea y caminan por una senda de tierra que conducía a otro pueblo, antes de llegar un destello de luz, el cielo estaba oscuro y sólo podía verse aquella luz saliendo de las cercanías de aquella aldea y proyectándose al infinito, todos se acercaron, pero sólo había una cueva, a la cual no podía acceder, Kagome sintió un golpe en el pecho, algo la intrigaba.

- Sango… siento algo extraño, es como si fuese un fragmento de la perla, siento algo parecido.

- ¿Hablas enserió Kagome, puedes verlo?

- No, pero está cerca.

Intentaron de nuevo entrar a la cueva pero algún raro campo de energía les prohibió la entrada, llegaron a un punto muerto, donde la percepción de Kagome aumento, un pedazo de césped brillaba, entonces Kagome se agacho, y levanto una pequeña perla.

- Es la perla de Shikon, entonces aquella luz…..

- Sí, creo que era Midoriko. – Contesto Sango.

- Entonces esta es la perla de Shikon más fuerte que nunca. – Dijo Funyuri.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Cuestiono Kagome.

- No lo sé pero debes esconder la perla ahora, quizás nos ayude a volver a nuestro tiempo. – Sango suspiro y miro alrededor, se puso en pose de combate, la luz ya había vuelto pero era débil, el aire comenzó a soplar, Funyuri y Kagome sabían que pasaba así que también ellos se preparaban para un combate, un portal volvió a abrirse, era Coral de nuevo, pero ahora tenía una larga túnica verde, además se veía más madura, como si los años hubieran pasado sobre ella, sólo se limitó a ignorar a Kagome y Funyuri, y a hablar con Sango.

- Muy astuto lo que hiciste pequeña Sango, cambiar el zafiro antes de la pelea, me tomo diez años perfeccionar mis poderes con el zafiro de los demonios, pero ustedes no saben nada de eso, han vagado en el tiempo y ha pasado sin que ustedes lo sepan, han pasado 12 años desde que entraron al infierno de la deidad de las sombras, y seguirán siendo errantes hasta que yo cumpla mi plan, ahora Sango dame el pomo de tu katana sé que ahí tienes el zafiro de la luz.

- Pretendes que después de lo que me dices, te de tan fácilmente el zafiro, eso no hará que recupere mi vida, no sé lo que hicieron los amos ideales con nuestra alma Coral, pero no puedes ponerme en el medio, así que no cederé.

- Entonces no me dejas opción, tendré que arrancar el zafiro de tus manos muertas.

Coral desenvaino un par de katanas que cubría su túnica, un era el arma de Funyuri la otra era más corta, pero ambas brillaban, irradiaban una luz oscura, Sango desenvaino su katana que reflejaba una luz blanca como el Sol, Funyuri hizo lo propio con su vieja katana, y Kagome prepara su ballesta, Coral ataco a Sango y se envolvieron en batalla la velocidad con la que se atacaban eran asombrosa, Kagome no podía encontrar un buen tiro, y Funyuri era repelido por los relámpagos que Coral lanzaba de sus katanas, eran un par de torbellinos en duelo, pero Coral llevaba la ventaja, en su descuido de protegerse y vencer a Sango Kagome encontró un tiro directo, lo realizo pero Coral destruyo el virote lanzado con las katanas.

- Es muy divertido medir mi fuerza con ustedes, pero ya es hora de que esto termine, los amos ideales lamentaran haber confiado en ti, y en ustedes, y lamentaran haber torturado mi alma todo ese lapso de tiempo entre Akemi y Sango.

Coralguardo sus katanas y ataco con sus manos extendidas, mando un bola de fuego que golpeo a Sango en el vientre y la hizo caer inconsciente, Funyuri trato de repeler el ataque pero Coral detuvo el embate de su katana con una mano, la congelo y destruyo, su otra mano cubrió la cara de Funyuri y fue atacada con una esfera de energía Funyuri cayó destrozado a lado de Sango, Kagome intento defenderse con su ballesta, antes de hacer nada Coral estaba detrás de ella y la golpeo en la nuca, Kagome cayó desmayada, Coral camino y cogió la katana de Sango que estaba en el suelo, separo el pomo y tuvo ambos zafiros en su mano, por fin los había conseguido, apretó su puño y en un suspiro los zafiros se habían fusionado, era un zafiro de color azul profundo, el tamaño a pesar de todo era menor al de los zafiros por separado pero en el centro una pequeña luz lo caracterizaba, Coral abrió un portal e hizo partir a Sango, Kagome y Funyuri, ella se quedó un poco más en aquel lugar, era la única que sabía sobre el tiempo, el que había pasado, el que pasaría, que corría el año 1066, que Midoriko acababa de morir, vio al horizonte y vio la tarde caer, una sonrisa se figuró en su rostro, su venganza estaba a punto de consumarse.


	10. Yomi La Tenebrosa Tierra de los Muertos

CHAPTER 09

Yomi; La Tenebrosa Tierra de los Muertos Vivientes

Ha despertado de nuevo, Sango se levanta como si esa fuera la primera vez que lo hace, le cuesta mantenerse en pie, la cabeza le duele, no siente gran parte de su cuerpo, todo está oscuro, la oscuridad es absoluta y abrumadora, no logra ver nada, es como si tuviese los ojos cerrados, pero sabe que sus parpados están abiertos, están vivos, o eso es lo que cree, se empieza a vislumbrar una luz muy tenue, es lejana, como ver una estrella en el cielo, una estrella que está a punto de morir, su luz es débil pero visible, "¿qué está pasando?" se pregunta con extrañeza, aquella luz no se mueve, brilla con dificultad y comienza a hablar a Sango.

- Lamento lo que ha pasado, Coral no tenía la intención de matarlos, pero ya no es capaz de medir la fuerza y poderes que ha adquirido con los zafiros, pero estamos de tu lado, ten esto, es el zafiro del equilibrio. – El zafiro comienza a brillar y Sango logra ver sus manos sosteniéndolo en medio de la oscuridad, la estrella no se alcanza a ver pero, sigue hablando. – Soy Tsukuyomi la encarnación de la luna y deidad de la noche, Coral ha emprendido una guerra contra los dioses, y ahora tiene el poder para destruirnos y tomar el trono, pero tú aún puedes detenerla, tienes el zafiro del equilibrio y puedes vencerla, gracias a la perla de shikon existe esa posibilidad. Por si te preguntabas donde estás, te encuentras en el Yomi, la tierra de los muertos vivientes, ahora estás viva gracias a nosotros, encuentra a tus aliados y sal de aquí, tu corazón te guiara. – La voz desaparece y las luces pierden su claridad, Sango ve alrededor, su visión ha mejorado pero no lo suficiente, conoce el lugar, es parecido a los alrededores de la aldea de Kaede, pero es de noche, y en el bosque sólo se dibujan sombras, la luna está llena y es roja, hay pocas diferencias con la tierra de los vivos, la oscuridad es mayor y esa luna no refleja luz, sólo un extraño sentimiento, hay sombras humanas por todas partes, Sango comienza a sentir miedo, frío, un escalofrío, caminando entre la negra espesura de los pastos encuentra a Kagome sentado, ellas son las únicas que tienen color en sus vestimentas, Sango le llama y Kagome le abraza, pregunta que ha pasado y dónde están, Sango se limita a responder y a seguir su búsqueda, Funyuri y la salida, no queda más, Funyuri estaba pocos metros delante de donde ellas se encontraron, él miraba alrededor, se reúne con ellas y abraza a ambas, hay una luz en medio de aquel bosque negro, ellos caminan, algo le decía a Sango que era la salida, el zafiro ausente de color brillaba, y la perla de shikon hacía lo propio, se adentraron en aquel bosque, movían las ramas que estorbaban de aquellos árboles, y cuidaban los pasos uno del otro, justo antes de llegar a lo que parecía se otro portal, aunque este estaba en el suelo, vieron una silueta acercarse, se acercaba más y más, pero nadie estaba dispuesta a atacar, era como si se tratase de una presencia familiar, cuando se acerco lo suficiente y su rostro se dibujaba en la débil luz poco a poco, era Kikyo, una Kikyo carente de alma, de luz, o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Qué pasa Kikyo, por qué te interpones en nuestro camino? – Pregunto una Kagome extrañada.

- No vengo a interponerme Kagome, vengo a hacerles una advertencia, sobre todo a ti Sango. – Contesto Kikyo a los tres viajeros.

- Bien, dime cual es la advertencia, debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes. – Dijo Sango

- No confíes en los dioses, ni en las tareas que te encomiendan, son malos y sólo les interesa reinar, ten esto. – Le da un collar morado. – Debes usarlo cuando sea el momento, cuando las deidades ya no te necesiten te aplastaran, evita que te hagan lo que han hecho con todos nosotros, ahora que están debilitados puedo hacer esto y darte esto, y claro también saldré de aquí, aunque no los acompañare, tengo asuntos que atender, y antes de que contesten cualquier cosa, no, no los estoy utilizando, es sólo ayuda, sigan su camino. – Kikyo camino al portal y desapareció, Sango miro el collar y lo guardo, no sabía que significaba eso, pero confiaría en la advertencia de Kikyo, sabía que algo no iba bien, pero el tiempo haría las revelaciones necesarias, antes de que lograran entrar al portal, una sombra gigante apareció y los ataco.

- Nadie vivo o muerte puede abandonar mis dominios así como así, vuelvan a su miseria sombras. – El enorme ente seguía golpeando y destruyendo los árboles a su paso, Sango y Funyuri atacaban con sus katanas pero no le hacían daño al espectro que los golpeo de nuevo y los hizo caer a lo lejos, Kagome por su parte coloco la perla de shikon en la parte inferior de la ballesta, y esta comenzó a brillar, Sango vio a lo lejos, y se dijo a sí misma, eso es, puso el zafiro en el pomo nuevamente, Kagome ataco a la sombra gigante con uno de los virotes, al salir proyectado dejo una estela de luz rosa y se impactó con aquel ente demoliendo por completo su brazo, el ente grito.

- Niña insolente, ahora pagaras por el daño.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Sango lo atravesó con su katana, el ente se empezó a fragmentar, una luz lo devoró y el ente desapareció, entre la nada una luz azul como humo apareció, y entonces se unió a la katana de Sango, ella no daba crédito a lo que veía, al igual que Kagome y Funyuri que se incorporaba después de aquel golpe, la luz cambio el color de la katana, era negra, un oscuro profundo como el de aquel ente, había absorbido su esencia vital al morir y ahora era parte del poder de aquella katana, al verla más de cerca, Sango vio que no era su katana, alguien la había envainado en su estuche por alguna razón, Sango envaino su katana y sin más miro a los demás, ellos asintieron, era hora de partir, los tres saltaron al portal y desaparecieron, dejando atrás al Yomi y su oscuridad.

- Por fin te encuentro Susanowo, es hora de terminar con tu miseria. – Coral desenvaino sus dos katanas y apunto al enemigo.

- Eres más torpe de lo que pensé, crees que puedes exterminarme a mí, dios de la tormenta y deidad del viento. – El dios comenzaba a reírse y se presentó en forma física, como un humano ordinario, una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer en aquel lugar, Coral rio y salto al ataque, su primer paso de una venganza perpetuada.


	11. Una Traición Consumada

CHAPTER 10

Un Traición Consumada

Sango, Kagome y Funyuri llegaron a un lugar inmenso, era lúgubre a pesar de que la cantidad de colores era asombrosa y de que todo parecía vivo, la vegetación, el aire, pero algo era lúgubre, ellos caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar a un esqueleto derrumbado sobre el suelo, no sabían lo que significaba, pero el ambiente se empezó a viciar y una bruma invadió el lugar, Coral apareció entre el humo que nacía de la nada, con sus katanas desenvainadas y envueltas en sangre color violeta, se acercó demasiado a los tres que ya esperaban con sus armas preparadas para pelear, pero Coral hablo.

- Aún pueden huir, no quiero saber que les depara el destino, ven el esqueleto de Susanowo, ni siquiera un dios está a mi nivel, ha caído uno de los amos ideales, y estoy dispuesta a terminar con todos ellos, por cierto Sango, de qué manera te manipularon los amos ideales mandándote a Yomi, dijeron que te maté seguramente, pero aún no te han dicho que si yo muero tú mueres, y viceversa. En fin apártate antes de que terminen atravesados por mi hoja.

- Un dios jamás manipularía a alguien así, y ya sabes mi respuesta no me quitare de aquí.

- Bien querida, la suerte está echada.

Coral atacó a Sango con sus dos catanas mientras esta repelía el ataque, Funyuri también ataco al igual que Kagome, la pelea se prolongó hasta que Coral intento usar sus poderes en contra de ellos, cuando se percataron de ello Sango grito, "Ahora" ella golpe el zafiro del equilibrio que descansaba en el pomo de la katana, este se activo, Kagome por su parte se colgó la perla de Shikon en el cuello, y apunto su ballesta al enemigo, los poderes de Coral nunca aparecieron, a pesar de blandir sus armas nada paso, Sango ya se preparaba para atacarle pero logró detener el ataque, por su habilidad y no por sus poderes, chocaron sus armas varias veces hasta que la katana de Coral atravesó el brazo de Sango, la otra katana pretendía golpear el cuerpo pero fue detenida por la katana de Funyuri y de inmediato un virote de la ballesta de Kagome atravesaba el hombro de Coral, esta grito, pero antes de hacer más, Sango clavo su katana en su pecho, Coral cayó de rodillas, con la katana atravesándole y virote en su hombro, ella se arrodillo y se quitó la capucha con la que siempre se le había visto, saco los zafiros de una pequeña bolseta que llevaba en su cintura, ella miro con los ojos rojos y sin expresión a sus verdugos, y sólo dijo antes de morir.

- No saben lo que han hecho.

Coral cayó de espaldas con las rodillas doblada sobre el césped, la bruma parecía disiparse, pero ahora el ambiente del lugar no parecía vivo, los colores se había esfumado, como si se hubieran marchado con Coral, o como si el lugar se estuviera empezando a pudrir, después de que la bruma se disipo por completo aparecieron Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi, dioses del sol y la luna, ambos se acercaron al esqueleto de Susanowo, en un pequeño acto y movimiento de mano santificaron sus huesos y estos desaparecieron casi al instante, ambos dioses que aparecían con una larga túnica y una máscara cubriéndolos, vieron a Sango y sus acompañantes.

- Agradecemos todo lo que han hecho, pero por desgracia Susanowo ha muerto, a pesar de ser un dios, dejaremos los zafiros a buen recaudo, y también nos veremos en la necesidad de encontrar un nuevo dios del mar y las tormentas. – Dijo Amaterasu quien desapareció de pronto, ahora Tsukuyomi hablaba con ellos.

- Es hora de acabar con esto, no dejaremos cabos sueltos sobre la muerte de un dios que suponía se inmortal. – Cuando el dios dejo de hablar, Sango sintió que apretaban su pecho y cayó al suelo Funyuri fue a su auxilio, pero el dios de la luna les volvía a hablar. – Ahora con la muerte de Coral, también morirás, la mitad de tu alma estaban en ella, y es satisfactorio saber que tu eres quien ha atravesado su propio corazón. – Funyuri intento atacar a Tsukuyomi, que solo golpeo su garganta abriendo una terrible herida en ella, Funyuri cayó junto a Sango desangrándose del cuello, y con una mirada fría que anunciaba el inicio de la muerte, Kagome dio un paso atrás pero antes de hacer nada, el dios de la luna estaba frente a ella y golpeo su pecho, Kagome cayó con sus ojos completamente blancos, inerme frente al césped muerto, el dios se acercaba a Sango en pequeños pasos, que se oían como dos triste susurros, su máscara que figuraba una luna por la mitad y un sol en la otra no ofrecía expresión alguna, el dios cogió la katana de Sango y sólo le regalo unas últimas palabras. – Es hora de acabar con tu miseria. – Cuando disponía clavarla en su pecho, Sango estiro frente a los dos el collar que Kikyo le había dado en Yomi, una luz cubrió el cuerpo de Sango y ella desapareció del lugar, el dios quedo estupefacto, pues no sabía lo que sucedió, camino en dirección de los cuerpos inertes, e hizo que la tierra se tragara el cuerpo de Funyuri y Kagome, todo había terminado de momento, un dios sonreía, pero un alma navegaba en el arrepentimiento y la traición, el lugar se quedó desierto de la nada, pero los dioses en su acto de frialdad y traición olvidaron recoger de nuevos los zafiros, incluso la perla de shikon había sido devorada con el cuerpo de Kagome, piensan que todo se ha consumado, pero nada más allá es más fuerte que la fuerza de la voluntad.


End file.
